The present invention relates to a softener composition for textiles.
At present, domestic softener compositions are compositions based on a quaternary ammonium compound containing two long-chain alkyl groups in one molecule and being typified by di(hydrogenated tallow alkyl) dimethyl ammonium. The reason for use of such softener compositions is that the quaternary ammonium compound, even in a small amount, has a good softening effect on various fibers. However, these softener compositions suffer from the problem of oily finish of fibers and deterioration in water absorption properties of cotton towels etc.
JP-B 4-28826 and JP-B 7-23584 disclose the technique of using a quaternary ammonium salt having an unsaturated alkyl chain as the means of improving water absorption properties, by which the water absorption properties of cotton towels are improved, but slimy feeling peculiar to the quaternary ammonium salt is still not solved.
JP-A 9-111660 describes use of a mixture of a polycation having at least one long-chain hydrophobic group and an anionic surfactant, but this technique also failed to satisfy water absorption properties and preferable feeling.
On the other hand, there is the problem that discoloration of clothes proceeds by repeated washing, resulting in deterioration in the appearance. This is due to the influence of residual chlorine present in tap water, and the technique of preventing discoloration by scavenging such residual chlorine has been found. JP-A 10-506966 discloses a softener composition comprising a chlorine scavenger. In respect of costs and storage stability, however, it was very unfavorable to incorporate a chlorine scavenger besides softening components into the softener composition.
As an automatic laundering machine becomes distributed in recent years, there is an increasing opportunity to use a softener composition by introducing it into an automatic inlet, but if conventional softening components are used, they will remain in the inlet thus forming gel with time to cause clogging in the inlet or the problem of an aesthetically unfavorable appearance.
The object of the present invention is to provide a softener composition endowing clothes with a high softening effect and preferable feeling without deteriorating the water absorption properties of textiles. Further, the present invention provides a softener composition capable of endowing cotton in particular with a preferred softness, elasticity (fluffy feeling) and feeling of dryness with small oiliness while being excellent in the discoloration-preventing effect. Furthermore, the present invention can also provide a softener composition not causing gelation in an automatic inlet in a laundering machine.
That is, the present invention provides a softener composition which comprises a compound having one or more C8-36 hydrocarbon groups and two or more groups selected from an amino group and a quaternary ammonium group in the molecule (component (a)), an anionic surfactant having a C8-36 hydrocarbon group (component (b)) and a nonionic surfactant (component (c)), wherein the molar ratio of the component (a) to the component (b) is from 90/10 to 50/50.
The component (a) has a softener action.
Preferably, at least of the component (a) and the component (b) has at least one hydrocarbon group selected from:
 less than 1 greater than  C8-36 hydrocarbon group having one or more unsaturated bonds, and
 less than 2 greater than  C8-36 branched alkyl group.
Preferably, the component (a) is a compound having at least one C8-36 hydrocarbon group, at least one quaternary ammonium group and at least one tertiary amino group, and the cation equivalent of quaternary ammonium group of the component (a) to the anion equivalent of the component (b) is from 90/10 to 40/60.
The component (a) is preferably a compound represented by formula (2):
R1xe2x80x94[Axe2x80x94P]nxe2x80x94[Bxe2x80x94Q]mxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94R2.aXxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
wherein at least one of R1 and R2 is a C8-36 alkyl or alkenyl group which may be interrupted by an ester group or an amide group, and the other group is a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; A, B and C each represent a group xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N (R5)xe2x80x94 provided that at lest one of A, B and C is xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 and A, B and C are simultaneously not xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94, R3, R4 and R5 are the same as or different from one another and represent a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; P and Q each represent a C,5 alkylene group which may be interrupted by an ester group, an ether group or an amide group or may be substituted with a hydroxy group or an ether group; xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is the number of xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 groups in A, B and C; xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number of 1 to 3, and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is a number of 0 to 2; and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion.
Alternatively, in the formula, at least one of R1 and R2 is a C8-36 alkyl or alkenyl group which may be interrupted by an ester group or an amide group, and the other group is a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; A, B and C may be the same as or different from one another and each represent a group xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94, R3, R4 and R5 maybe the same as or different from one another and represent a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; P and Q each represent a C1-5 alkylene group which may be interrupted by an ester group, an ether group or an amide group or may be substituted with a hydroxy group or an ether group; xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is the number of xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 groups in A, B and C; xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number of 1 to 3, and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is a number of 0 to 2; and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion.
The composition of the present invention can further comprise 0.5 to 20% by weight of a component (d) whose xcex4 is 20 to 40 as determined by formula (1):
xcex4=[(14820+99.2 Tb+0.084 Tb2)/V]1/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
wherein Tb is a boiling temperature (xc2x0K) and V is a molar volume (cm3/mol) at 20xc2x0 C.
Further, the present invention encompasses a composition which comprises 3 to 50% by weight of a compound having two or more quaternary ammonium groups or tertiary amino groups and one or more C8-36 alkyl or alkenyl group in the molecule as the component (a), 0.5 to 30% by weight of an anionic surfactant as the component (b), 0.1 to 10% by weight of a nonionic surfactant as the component (c) and 0.5 to 20% by weight of the component (d).
The embodiment (1) of the component (a) is a compound having one or more C8-36 hydrocarbon groups and two or more groups selected from an amino group and a quaternary ammonium group in the molecule, and is preferably represented by the formula (2).
Alternatively, the component (a) is a compound having two or more, more preferably two or three and most preferably two groups selected from a quaternary ammonium group and a tertiary amino group and one or more, more preferably one or two and most preferably one group selected from C8-36 alkyl and alkenyl groups, and it is the principal component for softening.
Preferable examples of such compounds include the following compounds: 
wherein R1 to R5 and Xxe2x88x92 have the same meanings as defined above, R6 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-12 alkyl group or an oxyethylene group with an average condensation degree of 1 to 20; Y is a group selected from xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and l and xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d may be the same as or different from each other and represent a number of 1 to 5.
Among the above compounds in the present invention, (I) (II), (IV) and (V) are preferable, and (II) and (V) are particularly preferable.
In the present invention it is also preferable that R1 and/or R2, preferably R1 or R2, is a C14-24 alkyl or alkenyl group interrupted by an ester group and/or an amide group, and it is particularly preferably a group selected from R7xe2x80x94COZxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 and R7xe2x80x94ZCOxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94. In the formula, R7 is a C13-19 alkyl or alkenyl group, and R8 is an alkylene group containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 3 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Among the compounds exemplified as the component (a), those compounds having a tertiary amino group may be the one whose tertiary amino group has been neutralized with an acid agent before incorporation into the softener composition. The acid for neutralization is preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and fatty acid, particularly preferably hydrochloric acid and sulfuric acid.
As the embodiment (2) of the component (a) in the present invention, the component (a) and/or the component (b), preferably the component (a) or the component (b), more preferably the component (a), can have at least one hydrocarbon group selected from  less than 1 greater than  a C8-36 hydrocarbon group having one or more unsaturated bonds (hereinafter referred to as the hydrocarbon group  less than 1 greater than ) and  less than 2 greater than  a C8-36 branched hydrocarbon group (hereinafter referred to as the hydrocarbon group  less than 2 greater than ). When a plurality of the component (a) and/or (b) are used, at least one of these compounds may have at least one hydrocarbon group selected from the hydrocarbon group  less than 1 greater than  and the hydrocarbon group  less than 2 greater than 
The hydrocarbon group  less than 1 greater than  is preferably an oleyl group, an elaidyl group, a linol group, a linolen group, an erucyl group or a brassidyl group. Further, the hydrocarbon group  less than 2 greater than  is preferably an isostearyl group, anisooleyl group or a Guerbet-type alkyl group, and it is preferable for feeling that the hydrocarbon group  less than 1 greater than  is an oleyl group or an erucyl group and the hydrocarbon group  less than 2 greater than  is an isostearyl group.
Further, such hydrocarbon groups  less than 1 greater than  and  less than 2 greater than  may be bound via an ester group, an ether group or an amide group to a quaternary ammonium group and/or an amino group in the component (a) or to an anion group in the component (b). Specifically, it is preferably a group represented by Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrocarbon group selected from the hydrocarbon groups  less than 1 greater than  and  less than 2 greater than ; T is a group selected from xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94; and Rxe2x80x3 is a C1-5 alkylene group. This group can be formed from Rxe2x80x2 COOH as the starting material. It is desirable for water absorption properties and feeling that Rxe2x80x2 COOH used as the starting material is a fatty acid selected from oleic acid, elaidic acid, linolic acid, linolenic acid, erucic acid, brassidic acid, isostearic acid, isooleic acid, and Guerbet-type fatty acid.
The component (a) in this embodiment is preferably a compound of formula (2) above. In the formula, R1 and/or R2 is a group selected from the hydrocarbon groups  less than 1 greater than  and  less than 2 greater than , and when R1 or R2 is the hydrocarbon group  less than 1 greater than  or  less than 2 greater than , the other group is a hydrogen atom or a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group. A, B and C may be the same or different and each represent a group selected from xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94. Here, R3 and R4 may be the same or different and represent a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, and R5 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-5 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group. P and Q each represent a C1-5 alkylene group which may be interrupted by an ester group or an amide group or may be substituted with a hydroxy group or an ether group. xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is the number of xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 groups in A, B and C. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number of 1 to 3, and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is a number of 0 to 2. Xxe2x88x92 is an anion, preferably a halogen ion, a sulfate ion or a C1-3 alkyl sulfate ion.
As the compound as the component (a), the compound whose amino group was neutralized with an acid agent can also be used. The acid for neutralization is preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, glycolic acid, phosphoric acid, hydroxycarboxylic acid and fatty acid, more preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and glycolic acid. This neutralization step may be conducted before or during compounding the composition.
The component (a) in this embodiment is preferably a compound represented by formulae (a-I) to (a-V): 
wherein R1 to R5 and Xxe2x88x92 have the same meanings as defined above; R6 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-12 alkyl group or a C1-20 polyoxyethylene group with an average condensation degree of 1 to 20; Y is a group selected from xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is a number of 1 to 5, xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d is a number of 0 to 5, and xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d is a number of 0 or 1.
Among the above compounds in the present invention, (a-1), (a-III) and (a-V) are particularly preferable. The embodiment (3) of the component (a) in the present invention is a compound having at least one C8-36 hydrocarbon group, at least one quaternary ammonium group and at least one tertiary amino group in the molecule (a), wherein the cation equivalent of quaternary ammonium group in the component (a)/the anion equivalent in the component (b) is from 90/10 to 40/60.
Here, the cation equivalent refers to a proportion of quaternary ammonium group in one molecule of the compound as the component (a), and does not include cation group resulting from acid chlorination of tertiary amino group. The anion equivalent is a proportion of anion group in one molecule of the anionic surfactant as the component (b).
The component (a) in this embodiment is a compound having one or more, more preferably one or two and most preferably one quaternary ammonium group, tertiary amino group and C8-36 alkyl or alkenyl group, respectively, and it is a major component for softening.
In particular, the compound of formula (2) above is preferable. In this formula, R1 and/or R2 is a C8-36, preferably C10-30, and particularly preferably C14-24 alkyl or alkenyl group which may be interrupted by an ester or an amide group, and the other group is a C1-5, preferably C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group. A, B and C each represent a group xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94. However, at lest one of A, B and C is xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 and A, B and C are simultaneously not xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x2(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94. Here, R3, R4 and R5 may be the same or different and represent a C1-5, preferably C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group. P and Q each represent a C1-5 alkylene group which may be interrupted by an ester group, an ether group or an amide group or may be substituted with a hydroxy group or an ether group. xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is the number of xe2x80x94N+(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94 groups in A, B and C. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number of 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is a number of 0 to 2, preferably 0 or 1. Xxe2x88x92 is an anion, preferably a halogen ion, a C1-3 alkyl sulfate ion and a fatty acid ion.
As the compound as the component (a), the compound whose tertiary amino group was neutralized with an acid agent before incorporation into the softener composition can also be used. The acid for neutralization is preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and fatty acid, more preferably hydrochloric acid and sulfuric acid.
The component (a) in this embodiment is preferably a compound represented by formulae (22) to (24): 
wherein one of R6 and R10 is a C12-24, preferably C14-24, alkyl or alkenyl group, and the other group is a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; R7, R8, R11, R13, R14 and R15 independently represent a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group; R9 and R12 each represent a C2-6, preferably C2-5, alkylene group which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR16xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR16COxe2x80x94, preferably by the ester or amide group described above; R16 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-3 alkyl group; and Xxe2x88x92 has the same meanings as defined above.
Specifically, the following compounds are mentioned. 
wherein R17 is a C14-20 alkyl or alkenyl group, and Xxe2x88x92 is a halogen ion. 
wherein R17 is a C14-20 alkyl or alkenyl group, and Xxe2x88x92 is a halogen ion.
The anionic surfactant as the component (b) in the present invention includes alkylbenzenesulfonic acid, alkylsulfuric acid, polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether sulfuric acid, olefin sulfonic acid, alkane sulfonic acid, saturated or unsaturated fatty acid, polyoxyalkylene alkyl or alkenyl ether carboxylic acid, xcex1-sulfofatty acid, xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, and salts thereof. Among these compounds, it is preferable to compound one or more members selected from alkylsulfuric acid having an alkyl group containing 10 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 24 carbon atoms and particularly preferably 14 to 24 carbon atoms, a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfuric acid having an alkyl group containing 10 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 24 carbon atoms, particularly preferably 14 to 24 carbon atoms and having about 1 to 6, preferably about 1 to 4, ethylene oxide molecules added thereto, and a saturated or unsaturated fatty acid containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms, as well as salts thereof.
Other examples include a fatty acid, an alkyl or alkenyl sulfate, an alkyl or alkenyl sulfonate, an alkyl benzene sulfonate, an alkyl or alkenyl phosphonate, an xcex1-olefin sulfonate, a polyoxyethylene alkyl or alkenyl ether sulfate, a polyoxyethylene alkyl or alkenyl ether phosphonate, and a methyl xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, and these compounds may be in the form of their corresponding inorganic or organic salts or acids. The salts include sodium salt, potassium salt, ammonium salt, alkanolamine salt etc. Particularly preferable examples include an alkyl sulfate, a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate having about 1 to 6 ethylene oxide molecules added thereto, and an alkyl benzene sulfonate.
The alkyl or alkenyl group in the component (b) is a group selected from the hydrocarbon groups  less than 1 greater than  and  less than 2 greater than , or is a straight-chain alkyl group containing 10 to 22 carbon atoms and preferably 10 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably a straight-chain alkyl group containing 12 to 20 carbon atoms.
The mixing ratio of the component (a) to the component (b) in the softener composition of the present invention, in terms of cation equivalent of quaternary ammonium group in the component (a)/anion equivalent in the component (b), is from 90/10 to 40/60, preferably from 70/30 to 50/50. In this range, good softness and feeling can be achieved. It is preferable for product stability and usability during use that the softener composition of the present invention comprises the components (a) and (b) in a total amount of preferably 3 to 40% by weight, the balance being water or various additives shown later. Water is contained in an amount of preferably 40 to 95% by weight, particularly 50 to 85% by weight. Further, the pH value of the softener composition of the present invention at 25xc2x0 C. is preferably 1 to 5.
In the present invention, a nonionic surfactant is incorporated as the component (c). The nonionic surfactant is preferably a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether having one or more C8-20 alkyl or alkenyl groups, particularly preferably a nonionic surfactant represented by formula (4):
R9axe2x80x94Txe2x80x94[R10O)pxe2x80x94H]qxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
wherein R9a is an alkyl or alkenyl group containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms; R10 is an alkylene group containing 2 or 3 carbon atoms, preferably an ethylene group; xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d is an average number of units added, and is a number of 2 to 100, preferably 5 to 40 or 5 to 80, particularly preferably 20 to 40 or 10 to 60; T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CONxe2x80x94, and when T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x9cqxe2x80x9d is 1, and when T is xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CONxe2x80x94, xe2x80x9cqxe2x80x9d is 2.
Examples of compounds of formula (4) include the following compounds.
R9axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)rxe2x80x94H 
wherein R9a has the same meanings as defined above, xe2x80x9crxe2x80x9d is an average number of units added, and is a number of 8 to 100, preferably 10 to 80 or 10 to 60.
R9axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)s(C3H6O)txe2x80x94H 
wherein R9a has the same meanings as defined above, and xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d are average numbers of units added, and independently represent a number of 2 to 40, preferably 5 to 40, and the ethylene oxide and propylene oxide units may constitute a random or block addition product. 
wherein R9a has the same meanings as defined above, and the sum of xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d is a number of 5 to 100, preferably 5 to 80 or 10 to 80.
It is preferable for stability that the amount of the above nonionic surfactant incorporated into the composition is 0.5 to 10% by weight, particularly preferably 1 to 8% by weight.
Further, the ratio by weight of the components (a) and (b) to the component (c), that is, ((a)+(b))/(c), is from 1/1 to 200/1, preferably 2/1 to 100/1, particularly preferably from 3/1 to 50/1.
As the component (d) in the present invention, use can be made of those compounds whose xcex4 is 20 to 40, preferably 21 to 35, particularly preferably 21 to 27, as determined by formula (1) above.
Further, those compounds having a molecular weight of 100 to 400, preferably 130 to 300, particularly 150 to 300 and a boiling temperature of 150xc2x0 C. or more, preferably 200 to 350 xc2x0 C., particularly 240 to 350xc2x0 C., are preferable.
The xcex4 value in the present invention is approximate to the solubility parameter and is described on pages 78 to 82 in xe2x80x9cYoeki To Yokaidoxe2x80x9d (Solution and Solubility) written by Kozo Shinoda and published on Apr. 30, 1991 by Maruzen Co., Ltd.
Preferable compounds satisfying the xcex4 value in the present invention include an alkyl glyceryl ether having a C3-8 alkyl group, a di- or triethylene glycol monophenyl ether, a di- or triethylene glycol monoalkyl ether having a C2-8 alkyl group, 1,6-hexane diol, 2,5-hexane diol, 3-pentanone, cyclohexanol, 2-hexanol and 1-octanol, among which an alkyl glyceryl ether having a C2-5 alkyl group, a di- or triethylene glycol monoalkyl ether having a C2-5 alkyl group, and a triethylene glycol monophenyl ether are particularly preferable.
When the softener composition of the present invention comprises (d), the component (a) is contained in an amount of 3 to 50% by weight, preferably 3 to 40% by weight and particularly preferably 5 to 35% by weight. Further, the component (d) is contained in an amount of 0.5 to 20% by weight, preferably 1 to 15% by weight and particularly preferably 1 to 10% by weight. Further, the component (b) is contained in an amount of 0.5 to 30% by weight, preferably 1 to 20% by weight and particularly preferably 5 to 20% by weight. Further, the component (c) is contained in an amount of 0.1 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 8% by weight and particularly preferably 1 to 5% by weight.
Further, the ratio by weight of the component (a) to the component (b), that is, (a)/(b), is preferably from 10/1 to 1/5, particularly preferably from 5/1 to 1/2, in order to improve feeling, and the ratio by weight of the component (d) to the component (a), that is, (d) (a) is preferably from 1/10 to 1/1, particularly preferably 1/5 to 1/1, in order to prevent gelation in an inlet. Further, the ratio by weight of the components (a) and (b) to the component (c), that is, ((a) +(b))/(c), is from 1/1 to 200/1, preferably 2/1 to 100/1, particularly preferably from 3/1 to 50/1.
The softener composition of the present invention is a composition comprising the components (a) to (d) and water, and the water is preferably ionic substance-free water such as distilled water or deionized water. For storage stability, the softener composition of the present invention comprises water in an amount of preferably 40 to 95% by weight, particularly preferably 50 to 90% by weight.
Further, it is preferable for storage stability that the softener composition of the present invention has a pH value of 2 to 5 at 20xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 2.5 to 4.
For the purpose of further improving storage stability, the softener composition of the present invention is compounded preferably with an oil component. The oil component is preferably an ester compound between a fatty acid containing 8 to 20 carbon atoms or 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 10 to 18 carbon atoms and a polyvalent alcohol, and particularly preferable examples include triglyceride, diglyceride, monoglycerides or mono-, di- or triesters of pentaerythritol, as well as a sorbitan esters. Such oil components are incorporated in an amount 0.05 to 10% by weight, particularly 0.1 to 5% by weight into the composition. Alternatively, their amount may be 0.1 to 10% by weight, particularly 0.5 to 5% by weight.
For storage stability, the softener composition of the present invention is compounded desirably with inorganic salts such as calcium chloride etc. in an amount of 0 to 1000 ppm, preferably 10 to 500 ppm. Sodium salts and potassium salts are contained in surfactants such as fatty acid salts etc., and inorganic salts mixed in the composition by using such surfactants are not subject to the above limitation.
The softener composition may be compounded with ingredients such as silicone, a perfume and a coloring matter which are usually incorporated into softener compositions.
For storage stability, it is also preferable in the present invention to compound a solvent component selected from ethanol, isopropanol, glycerin, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and polyoxyethylene phenyl ether. The composition is compounded with these solvent components in an amount of 0 to 20% by weight, particularly preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight. When ethanol is used, ethanol modified with polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate or ethanol modified with 8-acetylated sucrose is preferably used.
In the softener composition of the present invention, silicone compounds such as polydimethyl siloxane and amine-modified polydimethyl siloxane can be incorporated as feeling improvers in an amount of 0.1 to 5% by weight. Further, when the composition is to be colored, a coloring agent such as acid dye, direct dye, basic dye or reactive dye selected from azo dye, anthraquinone dye, indigoid dye, phthalocyanine dye, carbonium dye, quinone imine dye, methine dye, quinoline dye, nitro dye, nitroso dye, benzoquinone dye, naphthoquinone dye, naphthalimide dye and perylone dye, or a Liquitint (registered trademark) dye produced by MILLIKEN Ltd., may be incorporated in an amount of 1 to 1000 ppm. Further, perfumes usually incorporated into fiber-treating agents may also be used, and for example, a combination of perfume components shown as components (c) and (d) described in JP-A 8-11387 is preferable. In addition, a defoaming agent, an antimicrobial agent etc. can be incorporated.
As another softening component, a cationic softening component having two long-chain alkyl groups which may be interrupted with an ester group or an amide group can be incorporated in an amount of 1 to 20% by weight.
As a storage stabilizer, a nonionic surfactant consisting of a C8-20 primary or secondary alcohol having about 5 to 60 moles on the average of ethylene oxide added thereto is preferably incorporated in an amount of 0.1 to 10% by weight.
Further, monovalent and polyvalent alcohols such as ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, hexylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, glycerin, pentaerythritol and diglycerin are preferably incorporated in an amount of 0.1 to 20% by weight.
Further, inorganic electrolytes such as sodium chloride, potassium chloride, calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, ammonium chloride, sodium sulfate, potassium sulfate, ammonium sulfate, sodium nitrate, potassium nitrate, calcium nitrate, magnesium nitrate and ammonium nitrate are preferably incorporated in an amount of 0.01 to 5% by weight. These alcohols and inorganic electrolytes are used as phase stabilizers and viscosity regulators.
Perfumes can also be incorporated.
The softener composition of the present invention can endow various fibers, particularly cotton and cotton clothes, with preferable softness, elasticity (fluffy feeling) and a feel of dryness with less oiliness and is excellent in the feel (water absorption feeling) upon wiping hands with cotton towels treated therewith. Further, chemical fibers can be endowed with sufficient softness. In addition, discoloration by repeated washing can be prevented.